


What Once Was

by Creepycupcakes



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series), Thomas Sanders, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-28 16:12:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15052988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Creepycupcakes/pseuds/Creepycupcakes
Summary: Once they had been friends.Partners.Heroes.Then it fell apart.





	What Once Was

Once they had been friends.

Partners.

Heroes.

Then it fell apart.

All four of them, Patton, Logan, Virgil and..and Roman. He missed them so much. Who wouldn’t after all, they hardly ever saw each other anymore. Virgil could still remember back to the days where he first joined the little ragtag group of heroes.

He had been on his own ever since he could remember, ousted for his powers, for being different. He ended up traveling down the wrong path just trying to survive. But then he met him. Prince, or as he would soon get to know him, Roman. They were enemies for a while, but that changed after Virgil had gotten hurt.

They had been in a fight, but for some reason Virgil had frozen up. It had been a stupid mistake, and the Prince’s sword ended up running him through. He had fallen down to his knees, blood staining his dark uniform. He had ended up blacking out. When he woke up again his wounds had been bandaged and he was laying down in a small but soft bed.

He remembered how his hands had flown up to his face only to feel that his mask was still in place, how Roman had ended up comforting him and introducing him to the others too. It had been confusing and pretty frightening too. Virgil had ended up falling into a panic attack, only for the heroes to help him again. After that he had tried to leave, only to be stopped by them. He thought they were going to try to fight him again, to make him stay so they could question him…but instead they just told him how he needed to relax, that he needed to take it easy until his wound was better.

It had been a week or so of him living there before they had asked him if he had wanted to join their group. Virgil had wanted to say no, but at the same time even he knew that if he went back to the way things were before then he wouldn’t be able to fight Prince the next time he caught him. So Virgil had said yes, and he turned his life around. He had started fighting on the good side, even if he felt like he didn’t belong.

Virgil sighed softly, fixing his mask and smiling softly as he looked down at the cars below him, letting himself focus on the past. It was nice just to sit back and see how far you’ve come sometimes.

The superhero let himself remember back to when he and Roman had began dating too. How they both went out to the highest building in the city when Roman had confessed to him, how they had spent their days fighting crime and their nights walking the town together. Virgil missed those days. Now he spent his days fighting crime alone, and his nights were spent walking around, unable to sleep.

Unfortunately, when you remember the good things, you are bound to remember the bad as well. The memories were pushing to the front of his mind no matter how hard Virgil tried to push them back. Like the memory of when their little group, their little family started to fall apart.

“No…” Virgil whispered softly, eyes swelling up with tears, pulling his former friends body onto his lap. “No no no…I-I killed him…Roman…” His voice trailed off, cracking as the tears slid down

Virgil should have noticed it coming, how Roman had started acting strangely, how he started getting hurt more and how he didn’t seem to put his heart into everything the way he used to. But it had still hurt so much-hell, it still hurt. It may have been a year ago, but he still remembered it like it was yesterday. How Roman had thrown his crown and mask to the side when he had came home one day. Virgil could still remember the very words he spoke.

“I can’t do this anymore.” The superhero had muttered, his eyes looking down at the ground. The smile he used to wear was completely gone. “I can’t do this…there are too many villains out there, Virgil. Too many people choose the wrong path…I just…why do we keep trying to fight for good if there seems to be none left to fight for?”

Those words had hurt Virgil more than a bullet ever could have. Of course that had led to an argument, and that to Roman leaving…becoming what he was today. Virgil felt the sting of tears pricking at his eyes and he forced them away. He tried to force the thoughts away with them, but they seemed determined to keep coming back, each one making Virgil feel worse and worse. Like the day when Logan had decided to hang up his mask…and like the last time he and Roman had met.

It had been a few months ago when he and Patton had seen him, the soft smile and kind eyes were long gone. What was left in its place was a bitterness toward the world. It had reminded Virgil of what he had used to be. What Roman was now. A villain.

It had been Virgil’s fault. They had been fighting him, trying to get him to back down to avoid having to do anything that could hurt Roman too bad.They had tried to talk reason into him, and for a moment, just a moment Virgil thought he had seen a glimpse of what Roman used to be. That was the moment that it had happened. The villain had rushed forward, and Virgil had snapped out of it just in time to see Patton falling out of the sky, his blue uniform stained a dark crimson. Virgil had tried to save him…he really did. But the wound had been too deep, Patton was dead the moment he had hit the hard concrete underneath him.

Virgil had isolated himself after that, unable to face his old friend Logan, and not trusting himself. He thought that if he ever ran into Prince again….he didn’t think he would be able to control himself. He would kill him. There was a part of him that wanted to end him, to claim vengeance for Patton’s demise. But he knew that Patton wouldn’t want him to sink that low…besides, there was still a tiny part of Virgil that didn’t want to harm Roman, that wanted to try to bring Roman back.

However, he knew that was impossible. The look he had seen in Roman’s eyes when Patton had fallen…it was a sick joy. Yes, Virgil knew that his old boyfriend was dead, and this-this thing had taken his place. Virgil could feel the tears come back again, and he moved to rub at his eyes.

It was then when he had heard it, a loud crashing sound and yells for help. Virgil moved fast, getting to the scene only to see someone he hoped never to see again floating a few feet above him. “Well well well~ Is that my dear old friend Shade!”

Virgil blinked at the sight of Prince, quickly masking his real emotions with anger. “Last time I checked we weren’t friends.” He spoke the words with an edge, glaring daggers from behind his mask up at the other man. “Isn’t that rude. You shouldn’t speak that way about Your Prince you know. Listen here, Shade, I’m really getting bored with how we always do our little before fighting banter here. I mean, it really seems so stereotypical, I’d much rather get the fighting started, that is the fun part after all. Wouldn’t you agree?”

For once, Virgil did agree. He wanted to get this over with. He found himself nodding, which earned him a condescending smirk in return. It was that moment when the battle began.

It was not going well for Virgil. No matter how hard he tried to focus, he was unable to land his attacks while Roman seemed to land his punches with deadly accuracy. He had definitely been training. Virgil growled softly as he launched himself at Prince, finally landing a blow only to be met by one that was twice as hard, getting slammed into a nearby building. Thank god he wasn’t too far off the ground, otherwise that fall would have meant the end for him.

Virgil groaned softly, spitting out blood and forcing himself to sit up to look up at the Prince, who dropped out of the air to stand in front of him, delivering a quick kick to his enemies head. Virgil fell over due to the force of the blow. “You’re holding back. I know you can fight better than this, Shade. After all, our sparring used to be the highlight of my day.” The Prince’s voice still held that condescending tone as he looked down on him.

Virgil opened his mouth to try to respond, only for him to continue. “Perhaps you’ve been ignoring your training? Or maybe…maybe you just don’t have the heart to train anymore. After all, our last meeting ended rather badly….well, for you at least.” The smirk on the Prince’s face seemed to widen, a wicked look in his eyes and Virgil staggered to his feet.

“If I remember correctly….oh who am I kidding, of course I remember it. After all, it was my first victory on my own. And what a major one it was.” So much for Roman claiming he didn’t want to talk. “After all, I did take out one of the last members of the group. And I know that Teach retired too…so that just leaves you.’

Virgil swore he could see red at the mention of Patton’s death. Roman seemed so proud about destroying the people who had cared about him, he was so happy just because he was hurting them. And that’s when Virgil felt something inside him snap. Whatever had been holding him back seemed to melt away as he lunged at Roman. He must have taken him by surprise, considering how he had actually gotten in the blow. But he didn’t stop there, he kept going in to get in more hits, and no matter what Roman seemed to try, whether would it be trying to impale him, or even trying to throw him off to the side he would stand up again.

Virgil groaned as he took a kick to the stomach, stumbling but forcing himself to stay standing. He took a deep breath and felt himself sink into the shadows. He reappeared behind Roman, delivering a sharp kick to Romans back, causing the Prince to stumble forward, falling down. Romans head hit the sidewalk with a strange crunching sound, and the Prince did not get up.

The red haze that seemed to cloud Virgil’s vision faded as he noticed his enemy was not getting up. He knew it might be a trap but he still found himself moving over to crouch down by Roman’s side. Virgil could feel worry swell up in his chest as he moved to check the Prince’s pulse only to find that there was none.

Roman was dead.

“No…” Virgil whispered softly, eyes swelling up with tears, pulling his former friends body onto his lap. “No no no…I-I killed him…Roman…” His voice trailed off, cracking as the tears slid down his face. He was just as bad as Prince. He hadn’t wanted this to happen, all he had wanted was to get the fight over with…but Roman had pushed him too far.

Virgil remained by the bodies side until he heard the distant sounds of people yelling. He looked sorrowfully down on the man he used to call his friend as he took off his mask. He couldn’t risk this ever happening again. Roman and Patton were dead…and now he knew Logan definitely wouldn’t want to see him again…after all, both of their friend’s deaths were his fault. Virgil tossed his mask to the side before moving to the shadows, letting himself get enveloped by them. He had no idea where he was going to go. Just that he needed to get away from here. His mind kept drifting off to the look frozen onto Prince’s face as he traveled to his apartment, changing into his civilian clothing and collapsing onto his bed, letting the tears run down his face. Once he and Roman had been friends, lovers even. And that had just led here, Virgil crying his eyes out on his bed, and Roman nothing more than a corpse on the sidewalk.


End file.
